


Two Pirates in a Dark Corner

by DarkDarling (solsethegreat)



Series: The House of the Phoenix [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Costume Kink, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Daddy Kink, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Incest roleplay, M/M, Master/Slave, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Piercings, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/DarkDarling
Summary: Channing takes his favorite boy Randy to the Maison's annual Halloween Ball, but they get distracted by each other in a dark corner of the room.





	Two Pirates in a Dark Corner

**Author's Note:**

> This was a log that was a part of a game on GJ called The Maison Phoenix about 13 years ago, about a secret society of rich men that owned sexual slaves. It was an AU real person game, you just took the name and likeness of someone and played a character. I have not spoken to anyone from this game in about that long and Gj is long dead, but I have a few of these logs that I will cobble together as a series.

When Channing got Randy to the said dark corner, behind a wall and away from everyone else at the party, he pushed him up against the wall and kissed him harshly, clawing at his thin cotton shirt to get it off. He dropped his own jacket over his shoulders to reveal his tights and black boots underneath, shirtless. His sexy pirate garb. He set the hook down and bit Randy's lip with a moan. 

"God a few days is too long, Randy..." He groaned, feeling at his bare chest when he got his shirt off.

"Much too long Daddy." Randy said back, his hands moving to help remove his shirt. When it was off and Channing was feeling him up Randy couldn't help but groan, his own hands reaching for Channing's nipple. 

"P-please tell me they prepped you?" Channing gasped, sucking at Randy's neck as his hands traveled down the pit of Randy's back and he cupped his ass. "Because I need you now."

Randy grinned, tilting his head to the side. "Of course they did. If they hadn't I would have. These pants are pretty tight though. Use that hook so I can get out of 'em quick." 

Channing purred and bit at his neck while he grabbed up his hook, using the thin end to snap open the button on the boys pants, then tugged them down at the belt loop. "Good boy. My good boy."

Randy shimmied his hips to help the process along, groaning as Channing sank his teeth into his neck. 

"Don't stop daddy." He kicked out of the pants, then tugged him closer thrusting his hips out to meet him. 

Channing kissed down his chest, stopping and paying close attention to licking at his pink nipples before trailing the hook slowly down the pit of his back to his crack. His tongue danced further down to his belly button, then he laid soft yet hard kisses along his pelvis before licking up his now exposed shaft and plunging the dull hook inside his anus.

Randy was moaning as Channing moved down him, grateful they were close enough to the wall that he could lean against it for support as the metal hook hooked inside his hole. It was cold, but it quickly warmed inside him. Besides the tongue on his cock more than distracted him from any initial distraction. 

"Daddy. Oh god captain, that's right. I've stolen some of your treasure." he gasped out with a grin. "Will you be able to find it?" 

Channing moved the hook at an angle so the dulled down ball-point tip was scraping along his insides and he smirked up at him. 

"Aye, matey. Cap'n Tatum will need to do a full body search, then maybe he'll let you swab me deck." He winked, then took him into his mouth, sucking him inside all the way to the back of his throat.

The hook was doing interesting things inside of him, and sending sparks of pleasure through his body. 

"Aye Captain Sir." He managed before Channing swallowed him, causing him to yell.

Mmm... yes. Let them hear it at the party. They were probably doing the same thing in their own corners. Channing took his free hand and held the cock in place, stroking the base as he sucked him greedily, tonguing his piercing as he gazed up at him through half lidded lusty eyes. With his other hand he roughly fucked him with the hook, knowing his boy loved every minute of it. And sending Randy over the edge sent him over the edge.

"Oh god, o lord. O please, please, fuck-I...please daddy!" Randy was babbling practically incoherently. The pleasure he was getting from the dual stimulation was nearly too much, especially as his piercing was toyed with. He squirmed, loving it as the hook rammed in and out of him, the hook end occasionally scraping across his prostate. 

"Daddy!!" Yes, it's unlikely that anyone in the church could possibly _not_ hear that. 

It's okay. Channing thought it was a major turn on. So much so that he began to deep throat him, plunging the hook deeper inside him now, wanting to make the boy release all over his face, in his mouth. And then he'd fuck his ass raw.

"C-Captain." Randy moaned out as both the mouth and the hook went further in. 

"P-permis-sion to..Gods!..Fire my...mmggg...c-cannon?" he managed to get the full sentence out. He'd been waiting for a chance to say it, and he finally got it despite being distracted.

Channing couldn't pull away from his boy's delicious salty cock, and he just manage out a small 'mhmm' mixed with a lusty moan as he continued suckling at the shaft. But when he felt the orgasm about to be released, he pulled his mouth off and jerked it over his face, mouth open, wanting the white creamy fluid to splash all over him.

"Oh god." Randy was going to take that mhmm as a yes, because he couldn't possibly do anything else. His balls rose up, and then to his surprise Channing pulled back, receiving his cum all over his face, hair, and some in his mouth. 

"God that's hot." Randy moaned, slumping against the wall. He couldn't possibly support himself now, and was grateful for the hand and hook inside him, even if it was driving his now sensitive rectum crazy.

Channing moaned in intense desire as the wet hotness splashed all over his face, then he sucked the spare fluid off the head. 

"Ya' should see the view from down here..." he moaned, then moved back up and forced a kiss to his lips, getting his sticky white cum all over the other boy's face as well as they shared the slow tonguing. Then, he dropped his pants, unable to contain his erection anymore, but too impatient to take them down all the way, and looked at him with a sexy growl. "How do you want it, son?"

God he's sexy. He might have just came, but already his cock is twitching is slight interest as the hook is pulled out quickly. Then their tongues were stroking each other and he was tasting himself on Channing. He watched him as he pulled away and pushed his pants down, leaving them on. 

"Hard and Fast Daddy...up against the wall." He said, moaning.

Channing nodded and didn't miss a beat. He didn't turn the boy around, that would take too much time, and he needed the boy's insides around him right now. So he grabbed one leg and jerked it upward, then led his head to the boy's entrance and jerked his hips forward, effectively slamming into the boy's tight wetness. 

"Ooooh... fuck baby..."

Randy moved his leg with him, wrapping it around his waist, then letting out a loud yell as Channing finally entered him. 

"Fuck yeah!" Randy said, his head falling back. Then he grinned. "You'll have to punish me for that later daddy."

"Ooooh... I w-will..." he groaned, slamming in and out, each forward thrust sliding Randy up and down the wall. 

"Right now I just wanna pound..." A hard thrust. "...that..." Another hard thrust. "...Ass!" An EXTREMELY hard thrust that made a loud banging noise against the wall.

Randy yelped as he was pounded into the wall. They weren't being quiet, but then they weren't the only ones he could hear. Not to far away there are some rather loud moans, and he knew that Timmy had gotta be somewhere. He wouldn't have been able to resist finding some master to get fucked by for long.

Channing started to see whirling stars and colors with each harder thrust inside the boy, licking his lips and still tasting the cum there, then kissing him fiercely. 

"I'm gonna fucking cum soon, baby..." He gasped, slamming his hard, pierced shaft against his prostate again and again.

Randy was seeing stars of his own as the piercing pounded into his prostate over and over. He was not far off either. 

"Yes Daddy...want your milk." Did he ever. "Fill me up."

And always eager to please his young son, Channing slammed into him a few more times before stopping hard all the way up to the hilt on one last thrust, cumming hard and fast, the ejaculate spilling out of him like a broken dam, leaking out of Randy's ass and on to the floor. He collapsed on his shoulder, forehead shiny and sweaty. "Fuck I love you son..."

As soon as Randy felt Channing's sperm rushing into him, he let out a shriek and came again, the force of it nearly knocking him out. He blinked at him fuzzily. "Me too, daddy."

Channing closed his eyes and stroked Randy's blonde hair. 

"I mean it. I really do, Randy. You're special to me." he said, kissing his neck.

Randy let out a sigh, coming down from his high. He smiled at him endearingly. 

"Thank you daddy."

Channing grinned ear to ear, then leaned in and kissed him softly. 

"You're welcome..." He said, touching his face. "Wanna get cleaned up and go back? We can dance."

"Dancing sounds fun...can you tango?" Randy asked. "Not sure where we can get something to wash your face off with...I'll just have to use my tongue."

Channing grinned and nipped at his neck. "You can use your tongue... then we can tango. Then go back to my room and do some more horizontal dancing."

Randy grinned back, and started to lick his face like a dog, carefully getting every drop. 

"Sure daddy, we'll be the most fuckable pirates out there."

"We will be. But you'll be even more fuckable." He giggled as the tongue lapped at him eagerly. Then he pulled up his pants and smirked, leaning down and kissing him lovingly. 

"Get dressed, baby."

"Guess it's a good thing you just used the hook to undo the button and didn't rip them. I didn't think about that." He wiggled into the tight pants, then slipped his shirt on. He looked around and found the scarf that had fallen out and put it back on his head. "Well? Am I presentable?"

"Very..." Channing said, sliding his coat back over his shoulders and his hat and hook back on, then he moved his hands to his hips and touched noses to him. "You gonna stay the night with me in my suite?"

Randy grinned. "You gonna get a restraining order to keep me away?" he said, nuzzling his nose.

"Never. You're my baby." He said, pulling him in by the small of his back and giving him a quick kiss.

Randy returned the kiss then pulled teasingly away. He grabbed onto his hand and tugged. "Come on...let’s dance!"

"Yes, son!" He said lovingly, trailing out after him to the dance floor.


End file.
